Maybe Dreaming Is'nt Crazy
by MacieRicky27
Summary: Mitchie Torres a regular girl from Ohio. What happens when she wins a trip to Hollywood and meets Shane Gray? She auditions for his movie? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE IN MITCHIE'S POV UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

Prologue

This is the happiest moment of my life. I had dreamed about this moment forever and it was happening. Anyone who told me it wasn't possible, look at me now. I was in heaven. Dreaming really does come true. All the hard work finally paid off in this one moment, the moment that will dwell in my mind forever.

Chapter One

_Me. Nothing special or ordinary about me, Michelle Torres (Mitchie for short.) I am just your average 16 year old sophomore in high school, brown hair, aquamarine eyes, and being short doesn't help with anything. I am only 5 foot 4 inches, the size of a 13 or 14 year old girl would be, not a 16 year old._ I looked in the mirror and thought this to myself every morning before I went to school. I managed to get up and barely comb my hair, since no one cares how you look in an all-girl private school. I would soon head out the door, go to school, come home, do homework, shower, sleep, and start the whole thing over again like I did every day. But this morning I felt different like something good was going to happen, maybe something exciting. _Ok, I'm hallucinating, I think something exciting is going to happen, yeah right. _

I got into my 1995 navy blue Saturn, turned on the radio (which periodically worked because the car was junk) and slowly pulled out of my drive way heading for school once again. Luckily my radio worked and I was able to listen to my favorite talk show on FM 103.4 where they give out tickets, clothes, gift certificates, and my favorite prize, cars. What I wouldn't give for a new car, or at least a radio. This car was my dad's old car and he gave it to me for my 16th birthday. The car wasn't bad at first until I pulled into the driveway the first night I had it and bumped into the trash cans. They left a dent and screwed up my radio, but besides that the car was in decent shape. The seats were actually comfortable, which was a good thing since I needed some comfort before I sat in a rock hard chair for 7 hours.

While I was enjoying my 20 minute commute to school the radio station said they were giving out tickets to go to the premiere of "Connect 3 The Movie" in Hollywood. I was excited to hear that and I was going to test my luck on trying to win the tickets. I listened carefully as what to do and I heard ,

"All you have to do to win these amazing tickets and free round trip airfare is be the 27th caller starting at 4:05 today!" The announcer man said.

I was disappointed that I had to continue to look forward to something I probably wouldn't even win the whole day but I kept my hopes up and pulled into my school parking lot.

I put my car in park, grabbed my 35 pound back pack and got out of my car into the crisp autumn air. My friend Rachel was the first one to meet me at my car as I got my finished Science project out and slammed the trunk shut.

"Hey Mitchie! Is that your science project? It looks a lot better than mine, but you probably are smarter than me…" said Rachel.

Rachel kept talking but I toned her out because she was one of those girls that never shuts up but I still love her like my sister. The whole time while she was talking I could not stop thinking about the premier tickets to see "Connect 3 The Movie" and maybe seeing my favorite movie actor in the world Shane Gray. Shane Gray, the name just made me smile, Shane Gray. He was a 5'10 actor with short straight black hair. He had chocolate brown eyes and not to mention a six pack. He was extremely gorgeous and handsome. I figured if I won the tickets I would see him because he is the star of the movie "Connect 3 The Movie" so I wanted to win the tickets for the premier even more.

"That's the bell, bye!" said Rachel heading for the main circle staircase. I strolled after her not trying to catch up, but to try to keep my mind focused on what mattered most. Shane Gray.

I went to my first class and sat in my seat next to my lab partner Caitlyn. I was so happy to see her and tell her about the tickets and "Connect 3 The Movie" coming out soon. Caitlyn was the best person to talk to if you had problems because she knew when to listen and when to talk, and now she knew to listen. I told her everything, and she told me she would be coming over after school to help me win my tickets. I had pushed through science class, my presentation, lunch, math, and finally my last class reading. Reading was the most boring class ever. I was more of an acting type girl not a reading girl, so I didn't want to read but act. I was counting down the minutes until class was over, 15, 14, 13, 12, the minutes were too long. They were never going to end. I started to day dream about Shane Gray and before I knew it the bell rang and I had made it through reading but missed everything Ms. Tanner had said. I ran and got Caitlyn and we headed home.

We walked through the door of my one story ranch at 3:54 just in time to call the station. We sat down on the bed, both had the number typed into our cell phones ready to call when my sisters came in my room. "Annie, Ashley, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come to see a movie with us? We are leaving now. You can come too Caitlyn." Said Ashley joyfully.

Ashley and Annie were twins and my sisters. Ashley was so nice sometimes it got on my nerves. Annie could be a little too sarcastic though, and for twins they weren't very much alike. "No we're good. We will stay here." I said quickly so I wouldn't change my mind. I could not risk losing these tickets no matter what that meant. They walked away and the clock switched to 4:05, _it's time, it's time! _We quickly punched send and listened for the announcer to answer.

"Mitchie, mine is busy" said Caitlyn, quickly dialing the number again.

" Me too." I snapped redialing.

I heard the phone not turn straight to busy but it started to ring. I felt my heart skip a beat. Then it was racing, I was sweating from the stress, I could feel it pounding in my ears. Then I think I stopped breathing when I heard on the voice other side of the phone, "Caller number 27? You have just won."


	2. 2 Hollywood Here I come!

Chapter 2

_ I can't believe this is happening, this is so insane! _I said this in mind the whole plane ride to Hollywood. I was sitting on the uncomfortable plane seat, reading Seventeen magazine trying to make the time pass by faster. My mom was on my left sleeping since it was a 6 hour flight from my town in Ohio. She was nice enough to let me out of school for 3 days to go see the premier of "Connect 3 The Movie" in Hollywood but she had one condition. She had to come. I agreed, but I really wished my friend Caitlyn could come with us. While I was reading my magazine, I read that Shane Gray was going to star in a new movie called Little Sister. They were casting for the role of Shane Gray's little sister next week, so they could start filming. _Whoever gets that role of his sister is the luckiest girl in the world_ I thought.

"Passengers please fasten your safety belts, prepare for landing." Announced the flight attendant.

_ WE'RE HERE! FINALLY! _I hopped off the plane at LAX with my carry on and my single L.L. Bean suitcase and walked outside with my mom to call a taxi to go to our hotel called The King's Castle. "TAXI!" A taxi pulled up and we hopped in the yellow taxi and started to drive around the amazing Hollywood. We saw so many famous places and stars, it was unbelievable.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of "The Kings Castle" where a bell hop was there to greet us and take our bags. The hotel was very classy and the interior looked like an old Victorian home with crystal chandeliers and dark wood door frames. The rooms where nothing like the lobbies and hallways, our room was more modern and had glass table and white trim and molding. The walls were sky blue with two windows looking over Hollywood. I dropped my bag on the bed and laid down letting everything that was happening sink into my mind. In just 3 ½ hours I would be at the premier seeing "Connect 3 The Movie" and maybe seeing Shane Gray . I was too excited. Even though there was 3 hours before I had to leave I started getting ready for the night of my life.


	3. 3 The Premier

Chapter 3

I had about 3 hours before we were leaving for the premier. The movie started at 8 o'clock sharp but we were going to be fashionably early to do some star searching. Before we had come here to LA, I saved up my money to buy a new dress just for this night. It was a classic black dress that was snug to my skin, and had sequins around the neck line and around the bottom. I wore black pumps that were solid black and nothing else. My accessories included a black rhinestone ring and bracelet, but I had no need to wear a necklace since the sequins were like one. I also carried a black little purse that contain our hotel pass, house key, 100 dollars and my ticket. I did my hair and it looked awesome. It was down, 5 inches past my shoulders and had soft loose curls in with a part down the middle. My mom wore a classic black dress too but would not stand out like I would, thank god. So now all I had to do was eat and we would be leaving to go to the best night ever.

We were dropped off a few blocks over from the theatre because the crowd was so big. We walked down to where you can go into the theatre and just hangout, the security guard stopped us but, of course, we showed him our passes and IDs and he let us through. When we passed the guards and finally got into the theatre there was so much to see I had to stop and soak it all in. We walked in the side doors and there were two large red staircases on opposite sides of the room to go up to the second level viewing area and there was a dining area that did not have your average food that you would purchase at a movie but at a restaurant. The walls themselves were red and gold and had famous movie posters in frames on the walls. In the middle of it all there was about 50 places to sit and dine before and after the movie which had a few people sitting at but no stars. I was sure I was not going to see any stars before the movie because I knew they would all be outside on the red carpet posing for pictures where we were not allowed to go. I was not sure who I would see in the movie or who I would see after it but I knew I would see someone. It was 7:30 and the lights outside the movie theatre flickered which signaled the people in the lobby to go sit down so the celebrities could come in. We walked up the staircase to go sit down in our seats that were on the second level viewing area. We sat down and watched the people flow in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We walked out of the movie in shock. _That was the most amazing movie I have ever seen. Shane Gray was so hot and gorgeous. _I thought to myself. The celebrities were let out before us and returned to the red carpet before they went to an after party. I was really tired and ready to go home since it was about 10:40. My mom wanted to use the bathroom before we left so I had to let her go, I mean what could I do say no?

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, I promise, don't move." She said

"Ok I'll be here." I said impatiently. I was waiting there alone, kind of awkwardly when this guy in all black came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Cass." He said in a deep low voice, he had sunglasses on which confused me.

"Umm, hi, I'm Mitchie." I stuck my hand out for him to shake which exposed my purse which he grabbed and started to run off with. I started to panic "HEY! COME BACK! THAT'S MY PURSE! SOMEONE STOP HIM! STOP!" I yelled. I tried to chase after him but I had 4 inch heels on that almost caused me to fall on my face. I couldn't do anything about it now, he was out of my sight and I definitely would not be to catch up to him. I was so upset, I thought to myself _that purse had so much in it; I don't know what I'm going to do about not having it… _My train of thought was stopped by an unfamiliar tap on the shoulder.

"Does this belong to you?" I heard a man say. I turned around and could not believe my eyes, they had to be lying.


	4. 4 The Question

Chapter 4

My eyes weren't lying, I knew exactly who it was and I knew it was really happening.

"Sh..Shane Gray?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I saw the guy with your purse and grabbed it from him. I saw you upset, so I decided to bring it back to cheer you up." He said in his celebrity voice.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you are here talking to me and you saved my purse! Oh wow. This can't be happening. Oh, I'm sorry you probably hate it when your fans do this right?" I asked unable to breath.

"No, it's cool. You get used to it." He said smiling his perfect smile.

"Thank you," I said taking my purse back and calming down a little, "the movie was awesome; I also heard that you have a new movie called Little Sister coming out and I know it's going to be great, even though you haven't started filming yet." We both laughed a little. I talk when I get nervous by the way

"Yeah, well I guess I should get back to the red carpet, you know to see other fans." He smiled once again. His smile made me want to melt to the floor.

"Yeah, I completely understand. Thanks again for saving my purse." I said. I didn't say anything else and he smiled and walked away. I was super excited that I got to meet Shane, but at the same time, I was sad to see him go. I couldn't stop smiling and turned away looking at my purse. I saw him stop in his tracks and turn around. He walked back to me and said,

"Do you happen to be an actress?" I was totally confused but answered,

"Kind of, I act in plays and stuff but not in anything professional. Why do you ask?" He pulled me aside and said,

"I have been auditioning girls to play my sister in Little Sister but no one has been right for the part. Until now; I realized your perfect for the role. You look nothing like me, you have brown hair, you are shorter than me, you have blue eyes, and everything about you is perfect. Can you wait here for one second?"

"Yes. Of course!" I said excited, nervous, and happy all at the time. I wondered where he was going when he came back with a man in a suit with box glasses who looked to be in his thirties. The man whispered something to Shane and he smiled. They came back to stand at me and the man stuck his hand out and said "Hello, my name is Chris. I am Shane's agent and also in charge of casting for the Little Sister and he told me that you are interested in applying for the role of Bridget?" said Chris.

"Well actually I didn't say anything about applying but now that you mention it, yes I would like to apply, the only thing is that I'm leaving on Sunday , that doesn't give me enough time." I said. I never really thought about being in a movie or T.V. show but now, I think it would be fun. I know it's not possible though because I don't live in Hollywood and I go to school. I guess there is no harm in auditioning, so I guess I will go for it.

"Well, let's see, umm could you audition tomorrow morning before you leave? All you have to do is show up and you have to read the lines, what do you say?" asked Chris.

"I say yes! A million times yes! Oh my God, this is unreal! Wait, I have to ask my mom. Where is she?" My mom had been gone for awhile I just hadn't noticed. I looked around and saw her coming towards me with a hot pretzel, which means she stopped at the snack bar. She came up to me, Shane, and Chris and looked confused. She turned to me and I said "Mom, this is Shane Gray and Chris, his agent, they want me to audition for a new movie that Shane staring in. They said I can audition tomorrow morning before we leave. Can I do it? Please?" I asked begging my mom staring into her eyes because she usually gives in easily.

"Well sweet heart, we have to get to the airport in time and we still have to pack and then you have school so now I don't think is a good time." She said quickly.

"But mom! I have to do this, this is like a one in a lifetime chance! Please, I will stay up all night cleaning and packing, we can get up extra early to do the audition and we will make it to the airport with plenty of time. Please, this is my dream. Don't take it away." I begged my mom.

"Ok, fine. But when you are dead tired and crabby don't come crying to me." My mom said angrily storming off towards the car. Shane wrote down his agents number on a piece of paper and handed to me with an address and a time to meet them. I figured Shane would not have given me his number because he just met me and I was a fan not a friend. The address was Chaplin Av. 37423, it said to meet him at 8:00 since our plane left at 2 o'clock. I was ready to turn and run to my mom in the car when Shane said goodbye and gave me a quick hug. Can you believe it? He gave me a hug! Ah! Anyway, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping that night because 1 I had to pack and get everything ready, 2 I had to prepare for my audition, and 3 I was just hugged by one of the most famous, cutest, and sweetest guy in the world.


	5. 5 Audtions

Chapter 5

We arrived back at the hotel and we quickly ran up to our rooms so we could finish all we needed to do but still get some sleep. The first thing I did when I went into our room was turned on the T.V. I know it sounds like the last thing I should do but whenever I have the T.V. on I work faster. After that I immediately started packing and only things that I left out were the clothes I would be wearing the next day and the stuff to go in my carry-on bag. It took me about an half an hour to an hour to pack because my stuff was everywhere because I had gone through everything looking for my perfume. It was about 11:30 when I finished packing and started to eat. I had forgotten to eat at the premier and was too excited to eat when I got home so I took out a frozen meal and placed it in the microwave. While I was waiting for my meal to get down my mom decided to go to bed and let me finish cleaning and prepare for my audition alone. I wasn't very happy about her decision but I had no choice. I ate my meal and sat watching an episode of Jay Leno. I got done with the cleaning and eating around 1 o'clock in the morning. I was so tired but I still had to prepare for my audition. I was up until about 3 running through random scripts, plays, monologues, dialogues, and much more then I finally went to bed. The last thing that crossed my mind when I went to bed was _I, Mitche Torres met Shane Gray. _

My mom woke me up around 6:30 which wasn't too bad since that was the time I got up for school. I think overall I got about 2 hours of sleep because I couldn't fall asleep because I was too excited. I got up took a shower then quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light green halter top and put on black flats. We double and tripled checked our room and grabbed our bags and headed for the taxi waiting for us outside.

The taxi driver pulled up to the studio at 7:58, just in time. I ran inside leaving my mom to get the bags out of the car by herself and hurried into the building. Inside it look like an office building with a secretary, offices, cubbies, and two elevators leading to other levels. I went over to the secretary, whose name was Sarah, and said "Hi, My name is Michelle Torres, I'm here to audition for the movie Little Sister."

"Ah, so you're the one they have been telling me about. You can go into the elevator and go to level 4 then when you get off turn right and it is the second door on your right," said Sarah. I wondered who told her all about me but then ignored it and went to the elevator and hit the up button. My mom came in and Sarah helped her and took the bags and put them into an office nearby. My mom joined me just as the elevator opened and we headed upstairs to the most important audition of my life.

The doors of the elevator creaked open to reveal a nice light brown hall way with a total of 6 offices on either sides. I continued until I reached the second door on the left, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a male voice say.

"Mitchie Torres, I'm here to audition for Little Sister." I said back nervously. The door opened and revealed Chris whom I was happy to see. I said hello and I saw the audition room. I could see why there were only 6 offices on the whole floor, it was because how big they were. On the far end of the office there was a long table with 4 chairs on both sides and one on each end, then there were two desks with 2 nice Mac computers, in the middle there was an open space with cabinets, a countertop, sink, and microwave. "Wow, this place is huge." I said taking in the whole room.

"This is our conference room and audition room, we hold them here because of the size and convince." Said Chris. I saw two other people sitting at the desks, one female, and one male. "Mitchie, this is Jill and Allen, they help with auditions, recordings, data keeping, and pretty much anything you need they will help you with. So now would you like to start?" he asked me.

"Yes of course." I said waiting for instructions.

"Ok here's how the audition is going to go, first we are going to give up different cards and you choose a card and it has an emotion on it, you must then act it out. The second part is we will give a part of the script and you read it and act out what you can. Simple enough? Ok, let's go then." Chris said pointing me over to the open area in the middle. I followed him and he sat down at the large table with Jill and Allen at his sides. He held out 10 cards faced down, and I chose one, it said sarcastic. I acted it out by doing impressions of many different people such as a girl, a boy, a nerd, a jock, and a drama freak and did sarcastic jokes for each of them. I was feeling good because the three of them were laughing. We continued picking emotions and acting them out until 9 o'clock. He let me take a break and told me to be back in 10 minutes. I went to the bathroom, got a drink of water, had a bagel, then went back to him and waited until him and Allen came back. Jill was ready to go and finally the two men returned ready to go.

When Chris and Allen came back into the room, we went into the open area and he handed me a packet of dialogues from the movie script. He let me look over them for a few minutes then he played the opposite role while I played the little sister, whose name is Bridget Coven. We went through many different lines, some were happy, some were sad, others were funny, and one was a monologue. At 10:15 I was finished with everything and Chris told me I did a great job.

"Mitchie, I'm not promising anything but that was definitely the best audition we have had for this movie. You were open and free and you looked like you were having fun the entire time. I would say you have a pretty good shot at making it." Chris said and smiled at me. I was so overjoyed and had the biggest smile on my face.

"Thank you so much, I really did have fun doing this." I said not stopping smiling.

"Well, there is one more thing I can do for you." He said, while looking up at the door with a grin and I was ecstatic when I saw who walked in.

"Shane!" I said smiling even more when I saw him walk through the door. He smiled at me and came over and gave me a quick hug. We chatted for a little while and then my mom came back from running around Hollywood and told me we had to go. I was so upset because if I didn't make the movie, this would be the last time I would see him. I said my goodbyes and headed for the door. While I was gathering my things and getting ready to leave, Chris and Shane whispered something to each other, nodded, then smiled. I waved goodbye, and opened the door.

"Mitchie, wait!" I heard Shane shout from inside the room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mitchie, how would you like to be Bridget Coven in Little Sister?"He asked me.


	6. 6 First Day on The Job

Chapter 6

I was in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked him. I could not believe that he had just picked me to play his sister. I know it's only a movie but I would be acting with him every day. This had happened 2 months ago and I was back at home in Ohio while Chris and Ricky got everything worked out for sets and directors and such. We had worked out a plan so that they would film on site in my little town of Orion, Ohio and go to school every day. We would film after school on Monday through Thursday and then on Saturday. I got Friday and Sunday off. We would keep it a secret for as long as we could because I wanted a normal life for as long as I could. We wouldn't start filming for 3 more weeks, because they were hiring more actors and such. The only people who knew were my family. No one else. I counted down the days until I would start filming and was tremendously excited. Finally the day came, the first Tuesday that I would start filming The Little Sister.

I went to school like it was a normal day and acted like it was. I must be a good actor because no suspected a thing. Once again it came time for reading class, the longest class of the day. I counted down the minutes. I day dreamed about what it would be like to film a movie and before I knew the bell had rung and school was over. I got in my car and drove to an abounded warehouse where they had bought the property and built the sets. I had no idea what to expect so I followed the directions and turned into the fairly empty parking lot.

I got out of my car and proceeded towards the warehouse doors and opened them. When I walked in there was a woman sitting at a desk and typing so I walked up to her and introduced myself. She looked up and smiled and pointed me towards a pair of double doors. I opened the doors and it was an enormous open room with many different sets. There was a house set with a living room and kitchen, then a girl's room. The rooms had no ceilings because they were covered with stage lights and they only had three walls because there were places for the cameras to go.

I stood there for a moment just taking the whole movie set thing in and I saw Shane coming towards me. He smiled when he saw me and when he was in front of me he gave me a quick hug.

"So, I guess you can see our set. Over there is the house set, in that corner is the school set, over there is another house and in that corner is an outdoor set. Those are the sets that have been built so far. There will be many more smaller sets but these are just the ones we need now." He said.

I was starting to feel less and less nervous around Shane because I had already met him and I knew that I would be spending almost every afternoon with him so I wasn't nervous, although I was nervous about acting. I had never acted in a movie before and I had no idea what to do. I think Shane could tell I was nervous so he said:

"Mitchie, don't be nervous, acting is fun. You will love it. Trust me." This did make me feel better knowing that my favorite actor wanted me to trust him._ Ok your sounding like a fan, sooner or later you will be his friend, not fan. _While we talked a little more about school, sets, and lines Chris walked up to us and said

"Hey kiddos! You ready to start filming? Ok, so I gave you both a script and you were supposed to practice and look over them. Ready? We will start in 30 minutes. Mitchie you need to go to hair and makeup" He said walking away answering his phone.

"He seems like a really busy guy." I said.

"Yeah, he is always doing something, kind of annoying." Said Shane. We talked and I asked him a few questions about the movie then we heard,

"Mitchie Torres please report to hair and makeup. Thank you" I proceeded to hair and makeup and they put me in a cute girl's outfit that had a pink blouse with long shorts on and they pulled the front part of my hair back. I had brown strappy sandals on and a green bracelet. After they finished my makeup I looked like this .com/mitchie_first_day_filming/set?id=16430788 "CAST MEMBERS REPORT TO STAGE" With that we all headed to stage and I was so nervous.


	7. 7 Surprises

**Chapter 7**

As we were walking to stage I was wondering what scene we would be filming first because I knew that movies aren't usually filmed in order. When I looked down I realized that the way Bridget Coven dressed was way different than me. Before we went to stage I looked at the costume rack and all the clothes were pink and girly and frilly, unlike me I dress in dark purples and blue and more edgy and skater like. When we got to stage the producers and directors told us we would be filming the 4th scene of the movie first which was when Bridget meets Michael (Shane) in the movie for the 1st time. If you are wondering what the plot of the movie is, here it is. Bridget Coven is an orphan because her parents were killed in a car accident. The Lake family adopts Bridget who has one son Michael Lake. He is a mean, careless guy who never talks to anyone, gets bad grades and gets into trouble. Bridget comes along and changes him in ways. They grow a brother sister bond. Then Bridget is suddenly taken away.

We were all on stage I saw Shane's outfit and it looked like this .com/michael_lakes_first_outift/set?id=16440275. He was told to keep his hood up because he didn't want to meet Bridget. We all got into our places and the director yelled "ACTION"

I walked in how I was supposed following my movie mother (Chelsea.)

"Bridget this is Michael Lake, your brother." She said pointing at Shane.

"Hi, I'm Bridget." I said trying to be perky and girly sticking out my hand to shake his. He didn't stick out his and his mom went over and pulled his hood down revealing an iPod on play. (It wasn't really on because then he couldn't hear the lines.)

"Michael! Meet your new sister." Said Chelsea. I never realized how hard it was to keep from laughing when you had to be serious and stare into the other actor's eyes. I was doing good until I had to look straight at Shane. "Hi. I met her. Happy?"

He said to Chelsea. I was supposed to just look at him confused but he burst out laughing and so did I.

"I'm sorry; it's just hard to be mean to her." Said Shane. The bell rang to start again and we started from "Hi. I met her. Happy?" he said angrily to Chelsea. He then walked up the stairs where he walked off set behind the director.

"Don't worry about him. He's not a very enjoyable person to be around. Well I'll be right back. Make yourself at home because it is your home, I'm going to get your bags." Said Chelsea. She walked out the front door. But I stood for a second thinking then hesitated and walked up the stairs to find Michael.

"CUT!" Yelled the director. "That was a really good run for the first time, but we need to run it again, Shane remember to be more mean when you say hi to Bridget and Mitchie remember to be peppy. Alrighty? PLACES!" We all went to stage and took our place. We did that scene a total of 6 times because sometimes one of us tripped on the stairs or just started laughing. By then it was 5'oclock sharp. We filmed until 7 so we only got that scene and one more done. I never realized how much time it took to film a movie. In 3 hours we only got 2 scenes done.

Anyway after we were done I got into my car, and drove home to do homework and eat.

The first week of filming went by so fast. Every day I would get up go to school, then go to set, film and then come home. By the way this is what my uniform looks like .com/mitchie_school_uniform/set?id=16439273. I was really enjoying it. So it was Saturday our first full day of filming and I was excited. I had become less and less nervous to see Shane because I saw him every day. I was at home when I heard a knock at the door and my mom answered it. It was Henry. Henry was Shane's body guard; he was a huge African American man who looked really scary but in truth he was just like a big teddy bear.

"Ready to go Mitchie?" he asked me

"Wait I thought I had to drive myself to set" I said to him

"Only on weekdays." He said.

"Ok cool!" I said. I was happy I didn't have to drive myself because then I didn't have to use my gas money.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted to her. I headed outside to get in the car and it was a nice black mini SUV. They had gotten the windows tinted so no one could see in to Shane.

I really liked Henry he was so nice and funny but yet he scared people away. Anyway I was able to keep my grades up in school because if I didn't understand something I had to ask our set teacher on one of our breaks and she helped me a lot.

We arrived at the set around 8 o'clock and Shane was already there in costume.

"Hey Mitchie!" He said cheerfully. "I have some people I would like you to meet." He said gesturing towards the double doors. Just then Jason and Nate walked through the doors. I was ecstatic to see them but I didn't want to act like a crazy fan so I said

"Hey Jason! Hey Nate!" I said joyfully

"Mitchie this is Jason and Nate, they are in my band, but unfortunately they could only stay for today because they have to get back to California." Shane explained

"But at least we can hang out today!" said Jason

"Sort of, I mean we do have to film all day." I said

"Wait, you've never filmed a movie before? Well than do we have a surprise for you." Said Nate.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You'll just have to wait and see." Said Nate.

The whole time we were filming I couldn't concentrate. I kept wanting to know what Nate was talking about. The worst part was when I had to cry for a scene because I had to be completely focused. For one I barely knew how to cry on cue so they gave me some eye drops that made it look like I was crying. We did the crying scene about 7 or 8 times because either I would start laughing or something else would happen. It was about 6'oclock when we finished and we had gotten a total of I think 4 scenes done. We did take a lunch break and just another break but I still think it's a lot of time for 4 scenes.

We finally were done and they were about to show me the big surprise. We walked down a hallway and got to the end and they opened the double doors and I saw……….

**(DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE SAW? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORIES! COMMENT! NEED MORE REVIEWS TO GET CHAPTERS!)**


	8. 8 Chilling

_Authors Note: Here is the picture of the media/hang out room in the set http:// / source%20photos/ Medium%20Resolution%20JPEGs/ Media% (REMOVE SPACES) _

**Chapter 8**

I followed Shane, Jason, and Nate down a hallway and in front of a pair of double doors.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" asked Jason.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it non-stop." I said. That was totally the truth. I had no idea what to expect. I thought it was going to be a game or something but I seriously had no idea. He opened the door and I walked into an awesome hang out room. It had a flat screen TV and a pool table. It had a huge stereo system and a multi-colored couch. On the other side of the room there was a hockey table and foosball table. There was a basketball shooting game and a karaoke machine.

"Oh my God," I said "What is this?"

"Well this is our surprise. Whenever you film a movie with one of us we always have a media room, we just move the stuff inside. So do you like it?" Shane asked.

"Are you kidding?! I love it! It's awesome!" I said. We all sat down on the couch and sat there for a minute in silence. Then at the same exact time we all jumped for the foosball table. It was me and Nate versus Jason and Shane. It got very intense. We all made up cheers and we were screaming and having a great time. We played foosball for about an hour before Nate and I won.

"So, do you guys do this every Saturday?" I asked.

"Well yes, but sometimes we have different people with us. Like one time we had Tess Tyler and her daughter here and it was awful but we have different people. But since we are in Ohio I doubt we will have many people besides us." Said Shane.

"Jason, what time do we have to be at the airport?" Asked Nate

"About midnight" Said Jason

"Good, because we have a singing completion to attend" Said Nate winking at Jason

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. At the same time Jason, Shane and Nate all jumped up and ran to the karaoke machine and said:

"It's on Mitchie!" Shane yelled. I freaked out inside for a minute. I could not sing, ok maybe a little but I wasn't good.

"No, no, I'm not much of a singer." I said.

"Oh come on! You'll be great." Said Jason, handing me a microphone. I took the microphone and stood for a second before the music came on. I realized I would be doing a duet with Shane and I got even more nervous. The music started to sing "On the Line"

**_Mitchie: _**_  
_**_I didn't wanna say_**_  
_**_I'm sorry for breaking us apart_**_  
_**_Shane:_**_  
_**_I didn't wanna say_**_  
_**_It was my fault_**_  
_**_Even though I knew it was_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_I didn't wanna call you back_**_  
_**_Cause I knew that I was wrong_**_  
_**_Both:_**_  
_**_Yeah I knew I was wrong_**

**_[Chorus:]_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_One in the same never to change_**_  
_**_Our love was beautiful_**_  
_**_Both:_**_  
_**_We got it all destined to fall_**_  
_**_Our love was tragically_**_  
_**_Shane:_**_  
_**_Wanted to call_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_No need to fight_**_  
_**_Shane:_**_  
_**_Cause you know I wouldn't lie_**_  
_**_Both:_**_  
_**_But tonight we'll leave it on the line_**

**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_Listen baby_**_  
_**_Nate:_**_  
_**_Never woulda said forever if we knew it'd end so fast_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_Why did you say ' I love you '_**_  
_**_If you knew that it wouldn't last_**_  
_**_Nate:_**_  
_**_Baby I just cant hear what your saying_**_  
_**_The line is breaking up_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_Or maybe that's just us, oh baby just us_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Shane:_**_  
_**_Tried to call again and get your mailbox_**_  
_**_Like a letter left unread_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_Apologies are often open-ended_**_  
_**_Both:_**_  
_**_But this one better unsaid_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_We'll leave it on the line_**_  
_**_Nate:_**_  
_**_Yeah, oh yeah_**_  
_**_Mitchie:_**_  
_**_We'll leave it on the line tonight_**

The song ended and all the guys stared at me.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked

"No. You were amazing!" Said Nate who then gave me a high five and then so did Jason.

"Mitchie you are awesome." Said Shane.

"Why thanks." I said blushing.

That night we stayed there until 10'clock playing foosball, air hockey, basketball, and just chilling. At 10 Jason and Nate left to go back to California and Henry drove me home. Tomorrow would be the first day that I had nothing to do. No filming, no school, just me time.

I woke up the next morning and laid in bed until 11'oclock. While I was laying in bed I was thinking about the night before. Me and Connect 3 had chilled all night and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

I got out of bed still in my pajamas and got some Cheerios out of our cabinet and poured it into a bowl when I hear the bell ring. I went and got the door, looked at who was standing there then looked at what I was wearing http: // .com/ mitche_pajamas/ set?id=16851791 (REMOVE SPACES) and said,

"Shane?"


	9. 9 Caitlyn

_I'm sorry about all the outfits. For now on I will just describe them. _

**Chapter 9**

"Shane? What are you doing here?" I asked him because I was totally confused.

"Umm, just let me in before someone sees and I will explain everything." He said impatiently.

"Yeah, sure come on in." I said. He came in and I motioned for him to sit down on our couch. He sat down and I sat on a chair in front of him and looked at him before I made I raised my eyebrows trying to hint at him to tell me.

"Oh right, ok so I was sitting in my room and thinking about what I should do today and I realized I couldn't go anywhere. So I could either come here or stay in my room all day." He explained.

"Oh. Well why would you want to come here?" I asked him.

"Well because I figured it be more fun to hang out with one of my friends rather than my TV and couch." He said. I thought to myself, _Wait did he just say I was his friend? Wow! I can't believe Shane Gray is sitting my living room. _

"Well want do you want to do?" I asked him

"Hmm, we could.." He started to say before the door bell interrupted him. I got up to answer the door and I saw Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn?" I said stepping outside so she wouldn't come in. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to work on our Science project, remember?" She said trying to step inside. I stopped her and said.

"Umm wait you can't go in, I'm uhh, grounded, you're not allowed in. Call me later." I pushed her off the porch and she turned around and walked home. I came inside and let out a huge breath.

"Who was that?" asked Shane.

"My friend Caitlyn." I told him. He nodded and it was awkward for a minute then I decided to turn on the radio to 103.4 FM. I explained to him how I got to go Hollywood but then we heard Shane's name on the radio. We bother listened and heard,

"Well recently Shane Gray has disappeared from Hollywood. He didn't go missing but he is actually filming his new movie Little Sister on site in a secret location. Apparently he is filming with a non-famous girl, but no one knows who are where they are. Until further notice this is all we have." After we heard that we both started laughing because it was fun to know everything about the radio.

"You do know eventually we will have to tell people about the movie and stuff. Right?" Shane asked me

"Yeah, I know but let's not worry about that right now." I told him. After that we decided to watch a movie. We watched "The Parent Trap" and during the movie Shane was telling me all the annoying things him and Lindsay Lohan.

Shane decided to leave at 2'oclock so I could finish my homework. I walked him to the door and and he gave me a goodbye hug and left with his hood up so no one would see him. I finished my homework and watched TV the rest of the day. The next day I would be filming and I was excited every time I went to work. It didn't even feel like work more like hanging out.

I went to school the next morning really tired because I stayed up watching Jay Leno. My friend Caitlyn came up to me and said

"Mitchie! Did you hear? Shane Gray is filming a new movie! Can you believe it? I can't wait to see it!" It was so hard not to laugh because I was also filming the movie with Shane and he was about 20 feet away from Caitlyn yesterday. I just stood there and pretended to be amazed. I really wish I could tell Caitlyn but I just wasn't ready yet.

After school I got into my car and drove to the set and walked in, put my bag in my dressing room and sat in my makeup chair. My dressing room was very pleasant. It had nice tan walls with an orange couch on one wall then on the other wall there was a makeup counter with tables on either sides of them on the far wall there was a table with different foods and beverages on it. It also had a dressing place surrounded by a purple curtain.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled "Come in!" It was my stylist Crystal.

"Hey Crystal." I said. She came in and she started doing my makeup and then my hair. She handed me my outfit for today. It was a yellow shirt with light orange stripes and a light blue jean skirt with a brown belt. The shoes were the same as the first day, brown strappy sandals. While we were on our break from filming eating our dinner I was thinking and finally spoke to Shane.

"I want to tell Caitlyn about this. I don't want to lie." I told him

"Are you sure? What if she tells someone?" He asked me.

"She won't. I know her. I trust her and I need you to trust me." I said.

"Ok, I trust you. You can tell her Friday after school. I will come over to your house and then you can tell her." He said.

"Ok." I said nervously.

Friday came and I asked Caitlyn to come over after school and she obviously agreed. She said she would come over at 4:30. When I got home at 4 Shane was already there because my mom had answered the door.

"You ready?" Asked Shane

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. I heard a knock at the door and Shane went into the bathroom to wait for me to give him the cue.

"Hey come on in Caitlyn." I said. She sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath and said "Caitlyn I haven't been completely honest with you. Every day after school I go somewhere that you don't know and with someone that you do know." I said

"Wait what?" Asked Caitlyn confused.

"Why don't I have him explain it to you." I said. Shane came out of the bathroom and stepped into the living room when Caitlyn said;

"Shane Gray?"


	10. 10 Good Day until

**Chapter 10**

"Shane Gray?" Caitlyn said in complete shock. "What the, how, you here? EEEP!" she squealed. "I can't believe you're here in Mitchie's living room! Wait a second, why the heck are you here?"

"Funny story, why don't you sit down and we will explain everything to you." I said. She took a seat on the couch and Shane sat next to her and I sat across from both of them. I explained what happened in Hollywood and everything and Caitlyn began to calm down.

"Wait so are you here like every day?" Asked Caitlyn

"Only on Sundays and Friday nights. Others than that we are filming after school." Shane explained.

"So what is your set like?" Asked Caitlyn

"Well your more than welcome to come check it out after school sometime." Shane said.

"Yeah totally. When should I come?" asked Caitlyn

"Well what if you come tomorrow? Would that work?" I asked her

"Yes I can't wait! I can't wait to rub this in Tess' face at school." Said Caitlyn getting out her phone to text Tess. Tess was the school mean girl and most popular girl.

"Caitlyn no! You can't tell anyone!" I said.

"Oh, well what about later?" she asked.

"No not now. Sorry." I said.

"Ok fine well I have to get home and I'll see you both tomorrow." Said Caitlyn who then walked out the door waving.

"That went better than I thought it would." Shane said.

"Yeah, it did." It got quiet for a minute and I looked at Shane who was just staring at me and finally I said "Shane why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing, nothing, you just have really pretty eyes." He said.

"Thanks." I said blushing. That night Shane stayed until 9'oclock then he left. We had played games and watched "Mean Girls" and just chilled. Unfortunately we were not allowed to go anywhere or go outside even though it was a beautiful day. We ordered pizza and I went to the store and bought some pop. You would think it would be weird to have a guy alone in your house with only your mom but to her it was like the son she never had.

Saturday came around and I was super nervous so because I didn't know how she would act once she got to the set. Caitlyn came to my house at 7'oclock in the morning totally excited while I was dead tired. She was dressed in a yellow shirt with black splotches on it. She wore black skinny jeans and pink skater shoes. She had on a white decorative belt. Me on the other, I was in my old sweat pants and tee-shirt with a sweatshirt over top. My hair was thrown into a messy bun, I had no makeup on, and was were simple sandals. When she got to my house she stepped in and looked at me and said,

"Mitchie, why aren't you ready to go?" Caitlyn asked me

"What are you talking about?" I said biting into an apple.

"We are going to be with Shane Gray and you look like that?" she said to me.

"So? It's just like hanging out with my friends." I told her.

"Oh." The door bell rang and Caitlyn answered it expecting it to be Shane but instead it was Henry she let a small yelp and shut the door and locked it.

"Who was it?" I asked her

"Some big stalker man.'' She said. I looked out the window and saw it was Henry. I went over and opened the door and said

"Hey Henry!" We did our handshake and then I motioned for Caitlyn to come to the door. "Caitlyn this is Henry, Shane's body guard and also my favorite body guard. Henry this is Caitlyn my best friend."

"Well besides me of course right?" Henry said.

"Of course." I said laughing. We both followed him into the car and when I opened the door Shane was already inside. "Hey Shane." I said sliding into the middle seat while Caitlyn got the window seat.

"Hey Mitchie, Hey Caitlyn." Shane said. Caitlyn looked sort of surprised that Shane had acknowledged her and she was also surprised by how calm and relaxed I was with him. We drove to our set and when we got there Caitlyn was shocked to see where it was.

"This is where it is? Isn't this place a little run-down?" She asked.

"Yeah but wait until you see inside." I said. When we got inside I took Caitlyn into my dressing room and then introduced her to my stylist Crystal. Since we were early to the set Crystal decided to give Caitlyn a makeover as well as me. My outfit for today was another girly outfit that was thin because we had to pretend to run through the rain today for scene 8 or 9. Caitlyn was amazed by what she saw the entire time. Whenever I looked over from filming she never looked bored one little bit. Since it was Saturday she would get to our hangout room. When we were done filming for the night we took her down the hallway and into the media room and her face was priceless.

"Wow! What is this?" She asked

"This is where I have been every Saturday night. Hanging here with Shane, Nate, and Jason." I told her.

"That's so cool!" she said. We then all went over to the pool table and decided to get a game going but since I stink at pool I let her play Shane, and of course Caitlyn won. She is a pro at pool. I was thinking about what Shane had said to me the other day all day and finally had to set it straight.

"Shane," I said in the middle of us taking a pizza break, "how many more weeks do we have of filming?"

"Well if everything goes as planned then about 3 more weeks but if not then probably 4 weeks. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well I was thinking about what you said about not being able to keep this a secret forever and I was thinking of fun ways we could tell people without just flat out saying it." I said.

"What were your ideas?" he asked me

"Well one of them was to have a school assembly and to tell people what I have been doing and then bring you out." I said.

"I think…." Shane started to say but he was cut off by the intercom saying,

"Mitchie and Caitlyn please report to the main desk immediately. Thank you."

Caitlyn and I quickly went to the front desk confused on what was happening. When we got to the front desk Chris came up to us and said,

"We've got trouble."


	11. 11 Trouble

_I would just like to say that this story is inspired by my best friend Lucy. She is meant to be Caitlyn. I am meant to be Mitchie. Enjoy!! _

**Chapter 11**

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked

"One of your little friends followed the car here this morning then she came back now and is wondering the grounds." Chris said.

"Well then can't you just get security to come and kick them out? Isn't that what they are for?" Caitlyn said.

"If it was any other person then yes but she knows you're in here so could spread a rumor around that Mitchie and Caitlyn sneak into warehouses or something." He said.

"Why on Earth would we sneak into warehouses?" Caitlyn said

"That's not the point. The point is, that girl is here, she's not supposed to be and she is going to get you exposed." Chris said seriously.

"Well who is it?" I asked him.

"Come here," Said Chris mentioning for us to come behind the desk. The front desk had many TV's behind it with security camera feed straight to them. "Look that is her." He said pointing to a blonde hair girl on the screen. At the same time Caitlyn and I both gasped and said

"Tess?"

"Wait so you know this girl?" Chris asked.

"Of course we know her, that's Tess" I said.

"She is the school mean girl and she knows everything about everyone's business and makes stuff up about everyone." Caitlyn explained while never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well go out there and tell her to go away." Chris said.

"Say what?" Caitlyn said.

"Go out there and tell her to go away."

"What? No! She will want to come inside and see what we are doing." I said.

"Wait I have a plan." Caitlyn said. We then got close together while Caitlyn told us her brilliant plan.

Caitlyn, Henry, and I proceeded outside to where Tess was standing. Caitlyn and I stood behin the corner while Henry came out and said

"Miss this is a private party, Torres family only." He said. That was the cue. Caitlyn and I both walked out from behind the corner and I said

"Uncle Henry there you are my mom wants you back inside for serving dinner. I'll take care of this." I said.

"Tess? Is that you?" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, who else would I be?" Tess snorted. "What are you guys doing in this dump?" she said in her snobby voice.

"Well it's my cousin's bar mitzvah and we are celebrating inside. Do you wanna come in? We are about to dance on chairs."I said.

"Yeah, like I want to spend my Saturday night with you two. Later." She said walking off. I let out a huge sigh and took a deep breath after she walked off and said,

"That was too close." Caitlyn said. Surprisingly Caitlyn was totally cool around Shane and acted like nothing was different. After we had completely saw Tess drive away in her huge SUV we went back inside and went into the hangout room.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked us.

"Long story." Caitlyn said.

"Ok?" he said. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to E News where they had a story on Shane. We watched and listened carefully.

"So Shane Gray has gone missing from Hollywood, now he's not missing he's more like taking a break. Insiders say that he canceled his new movie Little Sister and quit his band Connect 3. Why you might ask? Some of his friends tell us that he started to change and decided to take a break. Now he is living out of Hollywood somewhere unknown. Our next story…" They started to say but I turned it off. Shane looked shocked and I said,

"Shane are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just think it's stupid how they make stuff up about me to have a story." Shane said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked running after him.

"I'm going to set this straight. I'm tired of this." He said walking into the empty hallway.

"Shane!" I said running after him into the empty hallway. I grabbed his arm and he turned around looking annoyed. "Shane, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to set this to rest." He said.

"You can't!" I said.

"Why not? It's going to get out eventually, so why not now?" He said sternly.

"Because I want to be normal. I don't want to worry about the paparazzi on my tail, I want to go to school, I want to have real friends, not people who be my friends because I'm famous, I want to be Mitchie Torres how I want to be, not how anyone else wants me to be just Mitchie." I said staring in his eyes. He lowered his phone and pressed end.

"Fine, on one condition." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He looked at me for another minute then bent down and kissed me.


	12. 12 Author's Note! Very Important!

**Hey guys!! I know you probably are all disappointed that this is not another chapter. I just wanted to take the time to tell you that I am at a huge writer's block and cannot think of the next chapter. I know what's going to happen later in the story but I don't know what to do with the next chapter. If you have any idea's let me know!! Also I have exams this week so don't expect the next chapter in the next few days. If not enough people comment I won't upload!!! **** I'm not being mean, I want to know what you guys think!! Thanks!! **


	13. 13 Mr Feeney

**Chapter 12**

That night I didn't sleep at all. Well why do you think? Because Shane Gray kissed me and asked me out!! That's right he asked me out. Of course I said yes. Today we are filming again and since we are getting towards the end of filming we have decided to get the word out about "The Little Sister." We decided to tell my principle first and hopefully we can have an assembly to get the word out. I know that's probably not the easiest way but it is the most fun. It was Tuesday and today Caitlyn and I were going to our principle Mr. Feeney to tell him about the movie.

Caitlyn and I knocked on his door and he told us to come in. Mr. Feeney is really nice, fun, and young but he can be very serious. We had rehearsed this before so Caitlyn and I sat down across from him and Caitlyn said,

"Mr. Feeney, what would you say if we could get, let's say a famous singer/actor to come here and sing to the school?"

"I would say it depends on the singer, who are you talking about?" he said.

"Well, his name is Shane Gray and.." I was cut off

"Wait your telling me you know Shane Gray?" He asked me

"Well yes but we are filming a movie and we wanted to get the word out by.."

"Michelle, who sent you in here? Ms. Davis? Mr. Sweeney? This is a funny joke but you ladies need to go back to class now." He said smiling.

"Sir, she's telling the truth, if you just give us a minute to explain…"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore about this matter." He said

"But.."

"Do I need to give detentions?" he asked firmly.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Now get to class." He said pointing his finger to the door. Caitlyn and I walked out and when we got out far enough away from the door I pulled Caitlyn into a janitor's closet.

"We need to get him to believe us." I said to her

"What if we have Chris call him or come in to talk to him?"

"No he will think it's one of the teacher's pulling a prank… I got it."

"What is it?" she asked

"The only way he will believe is if he hears it from Shane himself."

When Caitlyn and I got to the set later that day our director was nowhere to be found. Chris informed Shane, Caitlyn and I that his car had broken down and he would be late. So the three of us headed to the hangout room until he got there. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. iCarly was on and since nothing else was on we decided to just watch that. I was waiting for the right time to tell Shane that he had to come with me to school the next day and I was waiting until he asked me how it went. He put his arm around me while we were watching TV and then he said

"How did the meeting go with your principle?" He asked me. I knew he would not be happy with my answer so I just sat there quietly looking down around the ground. When he took the hint he looked at Caitlyn who looked away then pulled his arm off and said,

"What happened?"

"Well, I kind of, might have, told him that I would bring you to school tomorrow." I said smiling trying to look innocent. When he looked at Caitlyn she made a "not my fault" look and pointed at me.

"Why would you do that without asking me?" he asked me

"Well, I tried to get him to believe me and it didn't work and so he threatened to give us detentions so he kicked us out and I was thinking that this is how I wanted to get the word out so I told him Chris would call him but he still didn't believe me and so it slipped out that I would bring you and he said fine tomorrow then kicked us out so I have no choice and oh my gosh Mitchie breathe." I said gasping for air.

"Breathe… anyway Mitch, its ok. I understand. But how are you going to get me into school without other people seeing me?" he asked me.

"Well we were thinking that we could go into school late and you could come with your hood up and sunglasses on. We would go and see him while all the girls are in class and make sure they stay in their rooms." I said.

"I'm down with that." He said trying to be a cool guy and making a peace sign.

"Don't ever do that again." I said laughing and Caitlyn did too.

"What happens if someone sees you?" Caitlyn asked

"Well no matter what happens us three are going to be tight, and no fan will come in between that." Shane said. He grabbed us both and gave us both a hug and each of us a small nuggie. Right after Shane let us go Chris Sarah came over the intercom

"Mitchie and Shane please report to stage. Caitlyn you can come too." She said.

Caitlyn's face looked shocked and happy.

"What is it?" I asked her

"The care about me!" she said giving me a hug.

"Haha, of course!" I said.

The three of us then headed off arms linked together happily walking off into the set.


	14. 14 Two Reasons

**Chapter 13**

That night Shane came over to my house at like 8 after we were done filming and ate dinner. There were two reasons that he was coming over, 1. We were trying to convince my mom to let me go into school late and 2. We were going to tell my mom we were going out. My mom made us meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. When we got home my mom brought us inside and had us sit down at our table. It was just Shane, my mom, and I because Annie and Ashley had gone back to college. We prayed then started to eat.

"Mom, Shane and I have something to tell you and something to ask you." I said.

"Oh goodness. Just tell me first." She said.

"Well," Shane said "I asked Mitchie to go out with me and she said yes." He said taking my hand.

"Aw! My little baby is growing up!" My mom said getting up to hug me.

"Mom!" I said getting embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy because I knew you two would end up together." She said

"Wait so you're not mad?" Shane asked

"Heavens no! Shane, you're like the son I never had." My mom said

"Well now that we have that settled, I was wondering if I could go into school late to introduce Shane to our principle." I said trying to sound innocent.

"You want to do what?" She asked me getting serious again.

"Well, Mrs. Torres, Mitchie thought a good way to get the word out about our movie would be to have a school assembly and introduce me to her school. But the only problem is, is that her principle doesn't believe her, so the only way to make that happen is to bring me to school." He explained.

"Well why do you need to go in late?" My mom asked.

"Mom, think about it, 500 and something girls coming into school then seeing Shane Gray? Not the best idea." I said.

"Ok, fine. But just this once." Mom said.

"Yay!" I said. After we finished dinner it was about 9o'clock. We we're watching American Idol. Miley Cyrus was the mentor and she was pitiful. While we were watching it Shane pulled out his video camera and pressed record. I didn't mention this but him and I have been filming parts of our experience together, for example he taped us hanging out with Connect 3, some of me acting, and us just chilling. He said he was going to put together a video for the pep rally. Anyway he pressed record and we talked about what we were doing the next day and our plan.

It came time for Shane to leave and I walked him out onto the front porch. We were just talking and then he said he had to go. He pulled out his video camera and kissed me goodnight and took a picture of our kiss.

"Goodnight." I said. He walked out to the car where Henry was and then drove off.

* * *

The next morning I was laying in bed so tired because I was up way to late on facebook. I heard someone come in my room and tap me to get up so I said

"Mom, five more minutes." And turned over.

"That's a little hard considering I'm not your mom." I heard Shane say. I suddenly felt wide awake and sat up when he sat down on my bed.

"What are you doing here and what time is it?" I asked him

"Your mom didn't have time to wake you up so she asked me to and it's about 7:30." He said.

"Oh," I realized what I was wearing and how my hair looked and I was completely embarrassed.

"Mitchie, trust me, you don't look bad. In fact.." He said pulling out his video camera, "Hello it's Shane once again here with Mitchie! Good Morning Mitchie how are you?" He asked me. I got annoyed and when he tilted the camera towards me I said

"Shane!" and pushed it away.

"Come on Mitchie you look great." He said tilting the camera back towards me.

"Fine. I'm fine, how are you Shane?" I asked him. We continued to have mini-talk show but then I had to get ready. We said good bye then I went and got my uniform on and we went outside to where Henry was waiting.

We arrived to school around 9:15 right in the middle of bell 2. It was perfect timing because it was still in the morning and everyone was too tired to come to the office. When Henry opened the door for me I got out and Shane walked around to where I was standing. His hood was up and he had sunglasses on. He took my hood and put it up for me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because if people see you with a mystery guy they will figure it out." He said. Henry locked the door and walked in with us. Shane was on my left holding my hand and me walking very close to him and Henry was on my right. The secretary let us in and we walked down the hall to the principal's office.

I knocked on the door and he told us to come in. The three of us slipped in and Henry stood in the back and Shane and I sat down in the two seats set for us. I took down my hood and so did Shane. Mr. Feeney looked shocked to see Shane. He stood up and shook his hand.

"Mitchie, I am so sorry I didn't believe you." Mr. Feeney said.

"It's ok." I said.

"We need your help." Shane said

"With what?"

"Well, Mitchie and I have been filming a movie lately and we wanted to get the word out through a pep rally here. What do you say?"

"I think that's a great idea. Don't you two worry, I will have it all put together and ready to go." He said. "Oh and Mitchie don't worry about going to class, I won't mark you as absent."

"Thanks." I said.

We planned the details of the pep rally the rest of our time together and everything was set. I would tell you all about it, but it's a surprise.


	15. 15 Assembly

**Chapter 14**

Today is the day, the day for the assembly. I was so nervous because after this I would never be a normal girl again, I would either become famous or I would become Shane Gray's girlfriend. Here's how the assembly was going to go, I was going to go to school as if it was a normal day of school and then when they called everyone over for the assembly then I would go into the basement of the gym and get dressed and have my hair done.

The assembly started at 1:30 but Shane and I were going to come out until about 2:15 because they had to act like it was a normal school assembly. I didn't think any of the girls in the entire school had a clue about what was going on, boy were they going to be surprised.

When it was time for the assembly they started by calling seniors over, then juniors, then sophomores, then freshmen so I wasn't one of the first ones called. When we got over to the gym there was a sign on the door that read

"Students, please move directly to your seat and do not use the basement staircase. Thank you"

Everyone was confused because that's how the seniors get to their seats, but they thought it was a joke and when they went to go down the stairs Henry was standing there and he directed them away. They all looked scared of Henry. Caitlyn was at my side and so we went over to Henry and him and I did our handshake which was hand slap, back hand slap, front had slap, arm slide, then a dip snap. Caitlyn and him had become very close so just to be funny when they saw each other they did a head "sup" nod and fist touch. After that Henry grabbed her and gave her a hug. Then he said

"Hey, you guys might want to get down there before people start asking questions."

"Mitchie, what is your uncle doing here?" I heard Tess say in her snobby voice.

"Uhh, He, umm, he…got a part time job here at the school as a janitor." I lied.

"Tess, get to your seat, you too Caitlyn." Mr. Feeney said.

"Mr. Feeney, she is with us." I said to him nodding to tell him she knew about Shane.

"Okay, Caitlyn may stay." Mr. Feeney said. By then Tess was already gone so Caitlyn and I turned to go downstairs. When we got down there we went into the back room for me to get dressed. I wore a purple blouse with black skinny jeans and purple converses. After I had gotten dressed Crystal came in and started to do my hair. Mr. Feeney knocked on the door and he came in.

"Ladies, you have about 10 minutes until you're on." He said. He walked out and I started getting really nervous. Crystal finished my hair and told me good luck and then walked out.

"Caitlyn, I don't it I can do this." I told her.

"Mitchie, I know you can. Nothing is going to go wrong, I mean your with Shane Gray for God's shake, Any girl in this damn high school would be love to be where you are and .."

"Caitlyn! You should really breathe in between monologues." I said.

"You're going to be fine." She said. Just then Shane came in and I already felt 10 times better just for seeing him.

"Shane!" I said running up and hugging him. "I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can do this." I said.

"Mitchie, look at me. You're going to do great." He said.

"How do you know" I asked him. He then bent down and kissed me.

"That's how I know." Caitlyn made a noise in the background because no one was acknowledging her.

"Mitchie, did you hear something?" Shane asked.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything, maybe the wind."

"Hey!" Caitlyn said.

"Come here," Shane said giving Caitlyn a hug, "You know we love you. Most of the time." Caitlyn hit Shane on the arm.

"Okay, okay, we love you all the time." Shane said.

"Knock, Knock," Mr. Feeney said, "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Here's what was going to happen. Mr. Feeney was going to introduce me and then I was going to explain our movie, everything. I was not going to tell them which star I was filming with because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ladies, please settle down. Now we have a few special guests with us today. One of them is one of your very own peers. She has been filming a movie with a very famous actor. So here to talk more about that is Mitchie Torres." He said. Everyone started clapping so I got more nervous. I walked out and stood in the middle of the gym. Mr. Feeney handed me the microphone and walked away. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Hey guys umm okay so you are probably all confused so I will explain it. A couple of months ago I won tickets off of a radio station to go to a premier in Hollywood. While I was there I met a superstar and he asked me to star in his movie. Of course I had to audition so I audition the day I was leaving and I got the part. The best part of it is we are filming here in Orin, Ohio so I still go to school every day and none of you had a clue that this was going on. I have been filming with him after school Monday thru Thursday and Saturday, for me it doesn't feel like work, it feels like hanging with some friends. So I bet you are all wondering who I was filming with right?"

"YESSS!!" The whole crowd cheered.

"Let's all give a big welcome to… Shane Gray!" I yelled.

As soon as Shane emerged from the crowd everyone screamed and the room shook. He walked out across the gym floor and when he reached me he gave me a hug. There was another microphone there and so he took it and started talking.

Hey Buldogs!" He said. (our mascot is the bulldog) "Mitchie basically explained everything so what we are going to do is we are going to have a question and answer period and then we are going show you a video I put together of our journey and then we are going to sing for you!" he said. "But before we can do any of that I have to welcome other people out here. I know Mitchie wants them here because she has missed them and they have missed her so please welcome…"


	16. 16 Friends Surprise You

_Hey guys! Guess what! I'm on spring break in Chicago! Anyway I don't know what Caitlyn's last name is so I have to make it up so her last name is Lake. Caitlyn Lake. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 15**

"But before we can do any of that I have to welcome other people out here. I know Mitchie wants them here because she has missed them and they have missed her so please welcome Caitlyn Lake and the rest of Connect 3!" Shane yelled pointing towards the place we came in. I had no idea that they were here but apparently Caitlyn did. She looked surprisingly calm around them. I was so excited to see them because all three of us had hit it off so I ran up and gave them all a hug. They seemed happy to see me too and gave me a hug too.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?!" I said smiling.

"Mitchie, we have been here the whole week. Haha. We have been hanging out with Caitlyn and Shane. You had no idea did you?" Jason said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked them still smiling. Before they could answer Shane came over and handed me a microphone and everyone else a microphone. I was still in shock so Shane started talking to the crowd who was going crazy.

"Hey guys! Just to let you guys know Mitchie had no idea that Jason and Nate were going to be here although she has met them. The first week we filmed they came into town and we hung out. Caitlyn over there, we didn't tell until our 2nd week of filming but Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and I have been hanging out this week without Mitchie knowing." He said. He looked over at me to say something.

"Wow, I am shocked. I am so excited that they are here, like I am speechless, but once I am back to reality I never let them hear the end of them not telling me." I said making an evil glare at Jason, Caitlyn, and Nate.

"Hey, in my defense you never asked me if I was here." Nate said.

"Oh my bad because I totally knew where you were to ask you." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, we are going to start our question and answer period so who has a question?" Caitlyn asked. Just about every hand in the gym went up. Also, at least half of the people had their camera's or cell phones out taking pictures and/ or videos. We had picked out a couple of teachers to pick people to ask questions. The first girl chosen was a junior who looked really excited.

"Hi! My name is Lucy and my question is where have you been filming?"

"We can't reveal the exact location but it is outside the city and in an old warehouse." Shane said. "Thanks, whose next?" he asked. The next girl was a senior who looked popular with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This question is for Shane. Shane, do you have a girlfriend?" She said winking at him. When she winked at him and made him smile I wanted to like ring her neck. He was my boyfriend and no one else's. Shane looked at me and we both smiled and he said,

"Yes, I do. Her name is Mitchie Torres." He said smiling at me. After that question many more people asked us questions about our movie, his band, our relationship, and everything in-between. When it reached about 2:40 we ended our Q and A session and Shane introduced our movie.

"Okay, thank you for all of your questions but now I am going to show you a video that I made up of Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, Nate, many other people and I. So enjoy." He said. Everyone started clapping and cheering. The lights when off and the 5 of us sat down on the chairs that Mr. Feeney brought out for us and the projector came on with his movie.

His movie started out from the first day of filming and had us two cracking up laughing while we were filming and him saying "I can't even look at you your like wahhallla and make me laugh. I'm going to look at Chelsea the whole time." He said. The next thing was when Connect 3 and I hung out in the hang out room playing ping pong and being crazy. Then he had some random footage of me, him and Caitlyn making funny faces at the camera, messing up our lines, and just talking to the camera. The movie lasted for a little over 5 minutes and the last picture was me kissing Shane. Everyone in the gym said aw and then Shane hugged me. Everyone clapped and then Nate stood up and said,

"Ok, so you asked us questions, saw us in the video now who wants to hear us sing?!" Nate asked. The crowd screamed, clapped, and stomped their feet. I wasn't very nervous because first I had already sung with Shane, Nate, and Jason so I was confident. Caitlyn was going to be doing the background sound effects while we sang. Nate and Jason started playing "On the line"

We sang all the way through "On the line" and when we finished the girls went wild. They were all so happy that Connect 3 just sang for their school. It was 2:55 when we finished everything and announced something special.

"Now you have heard us sing, seen our video, had your questions answered and now you get to get autographs and pictures!" I said. All of us, including Caitlyn, went behind a long table and each sat down. Shane next to me, Caitlyn next to Nate and Jason on the end. From what I had seen today Caitlyn and Nate looked a little friendly with each other if you know what I mean. Anyway we signed pictures and took pictures until about 4:00. Our director called in the middle and told us we had a day off of filming. Shane, Jason, and Nate were all tired so they went back to their hotel and Caitlyn and I went back home.

When Caitlyn and I got back home we decided to have a sleepover like old-times. While we were watching "17 Again" I received a picture message. I opened it and I had to do a double take. In the picture, on the screen of my phone I saw Tess and Shane kissing.


	17. 17 Pebbles

**Chapter 16**

"OH MY GOD! Oh my god. Is he serious? She is and they aren't, but no!" I said freaking out.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, calm down. What the hell are you freaking out about?" Caitlyn said.

"They, and she, and him, they, together, but uhhahahauuh ." I said not able to talk. Caitlyn got fed up with my tantrum and grabbed the phone from me. She saw the picture and freaked out herself.

"No! They, no, he, and her, together, but, no, they aren't, and you are and uhhhahhuh." She said. I started crying and Caitlyn snapped back into reality. "Mitchie, maybe this isn't what you think. You should call him and talk about it." She said.

"No. I never want to talk to him again." I said throwing my phone at the ground. I ran up the steps and locked my door and started crying. I heard the front door open about 5 minutes later and heard Caitlyn leave. I stayed home all night crying. The next day was a Thursday so I was supposed to go to set after school. I was going to go, but I was not going to stay. At lunch Caitlyn ran up to me franticly.

"Mitchie! There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you. I need to talk about what happened with the picture." She said.

"No. Everyone in school has the picture and Tess made a fool of me. I don't want to hear it." I said moving past her.

"Mitchie, wait. It's a misunderstanding. Tess found out about Shane before you told everyone and followed his car home. She then went into his apartment and kissed him and took a picture. You see, it's not his fault. It's hers." She said.

"No, that's just a cover. He's a liar." I said pushing past her and to my next class. Everyone had been showing me the picture and laughing about how Shane really didn't care about me. I actually believed them too. By the end of the day I was done putting up with everyone, Shane, Tess, even Caitlyn. I got into my car and drove to the set. When I got there I looked around for Shane and I found him in the hallway outside the hang out room.

"Mitchie! Hey!" He said running up to me. I completely stopped in my tracks and just stared at him with distress and sadness in my eyes. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Did you think you could fool me? Did you date me just to get popularity for your movie? Were you just making me feel better until someone else came along?" I asked him with anger and hurt in my voice.

"No, oh Mitchie, it's not what you think." He started to say but I cut him off.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this anymore. You can deal with the press yourself. I quit. I quit the movie, I quit stardom and I quit your life. Goodbye." I said running out toward my car crying.

"Mitchie!" He said. I didn't stop, I didn't even turn around I just kept going until I got to my car. When I reached it I drove home quickly and my mom was not expecting me so early.

"Mitchie sweetie, what are you doing here?" She asked me. She saw I had been crying and said "What happened to you?"

"Mom, are all celebrities fake?" I asked her starting to cry.

"Aw, sweetie come here. What happened?"

"He cheated on me and then lied to me. I've never felt this used before." I said.

"Honey, I know this seems like the end of the world to you, but it's not, it's just the beginning. You will meet many other boys until you find the right one for you. You may have to go through a couple more jerks before you get there but you will." She said hugging me.

"You really think so?" I asked

"I know so. Any guy would be crazy not to like you. You smart, talented, funny, beautiful, and generous. I could go on all day about how sweet you are. But sweetie, you know it. Just look in your heart and it will tell you what to do." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her and stopping crying. I went to my room again and turned on my TV to E news. The reporter came on and said

"Shane Gray's new movie "Little Sister" was supposed to come out sometime this summer. His co-star Mitchie Torres, has suddenly quit the movie and walked out on Shane and the crew. An insider said Mitchie was fed up with Shane and quit just because of him. Now this may be a new girl on the rise but don't be fooled, it seems like she is a diva in the rising." I quickly turned off the TV and started crying.

_They are lying. I'm not a diva. He cheated on me. Do a story on him not me. Why me? Why did I fall for him? _I thought to myself. I cried myself to sleep that night, disregarding all the texts and calls from Shane and Caitlyn.

The next day we were off of school for a teacher in service day. I woke up around 9 and stayed in bed until 11. I only got up when I heard something constantly hitting my window. I opened my blind to reveal Shane Gray throwing pebbles at my window.


	18. 18 Listen

**Chapter 17**

"Shane?" I said to myself. I was shocked to see him standing there and obviously didn't want a huge crowd outside my house so I quickly went down the steps and outside grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to explain." He said.

"Good luck trying." I said rolling my eyes, mad.

"If you don't believe me maybe you'll believer her." He said motioning towards the door when Tess came into my house.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Shane was to mad to do anything and too upset to talk to me so I told him I wanted to make things better. I want Shane to be happy." She said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I was the one who kissed Shane. I snuck into his apartment and kissed him before he could do anything. I'm sorry. I just want you to film the movie. For him." She said. I just stood there in shock because of what Tess had just said to me.

"Mitchie, she is right. I didn't do anything, I promise. Will you please come back to set?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I mean I bet the people already moved the set." I said.

"No they didn't. But will you come back?" he asked me again.

"Yes. I will." I said smiling. Tess walked out the door and got in her car and drove home.

"Mitchie, why didn't you listen to Caitlyn?" he asked me.

"I was in shock. How would you feel if you got a picture of me kissing Nate?" I said.

"Well that would be a little hard considering Nate and Caitlyn are together." He said smiling.

"Wait, you mean, they're going out?" I said

"Yes they are and if you would have listened to Caitlyn before you would have found that out." He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you or her before I jumped to conclusions. Will you forgive me?" I asked him.

"Yes of course. I could never stay mad at you." He said.

"But, you have to promise me something, I'm a little nervous that a famous girl is going to come around like Taylor Swift and replace me since I'm not famous." I told him.

"Mitchie, you cannot be replaced by anyone. I promise. And besides, you will be famous soon." He said smiling.

"Haha, I guess so. So will I start filming again tomorrow?" I asked,

"You bet. I can't wait." He said. "I have to go but I will talk to you tomorrow." He said walking out. As soon as he was gone I ran out of my door heading towards Caitlyn's house when I was stopped by reporters and cameramen.

"Mitchie, is it true you quit the movie?"

"Mitchie, did you and Shane break up?"

"Mitchie, who is Shane's mystery girl?"

"What? Leave me alone. Let me through." I said. No one budged and I was still blocked by reporters.

"Let me through!" I said. No one moved once again. Finally I backed up and they followed me farther back. Just then Henry came in front of me and said,

"Let the little lady through" All the reporters stepped back and let me pass. He walked with me all the way to Caitlyn's house. When I got there I banged on the door and Caitlyn answered. She pulled me in and I yelled

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Nate?" I said while jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" she said, being a bad liar.

"Shut up, What happened?!" I said.

"Well, I don't know, we both like each other." she said

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked or listened." She said

"What do you mean I never listened?" I asked.

"You were so fed up with your precious Shane that nothing else mattered. You didn't listen long enough for me to tell you about Nate, you didn't listen long enough to hear the truth about Shane, you didn't listen for me to tell you that my mom walked out on my dad and I. You just don't listen." She said.

"Caitlyn, I had no idea." I said embarrassed.

"Of course you didn't, you never listen. For once in your life can you care about someone other then yourself?" she said storming up to her room. I didn't know what to do so I just walked home depressed. When I got home I went up to my room to think about what just happened.

Caitlyn and I had our very first real fight.


	19. 19 Mr Cat

**CHAPTER 18**

Caitlyn and I had our first real fight. It wasn't even a fight, it was more like her saying stuff then we both left. I didn't know what to do so I just sat at home that night until Shane came over for dinner. I was not expecting him because we had not talked about him coming over but when he got there I let him in.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said happily.

"Hi." I said opening the door. "You know where the food is. Help yourself." I said starting to go back upstairs.

"Mitchie," Shane said grabbing my arm, "What's wrong?"

"Caitlyn, that's what wrong. We got into a fight and I don't know if we are going to make up this time." I said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"She accused me of not listening to anyone and not caring of anyone but myself." I said.

"Well, Mitch, I" he said

"I don't even get it, I mean I listen to her talk about all her problems, I listen to everything she has to say,"

"Mitch."

"I even let her talk about her life over mine. What more does she want?" I asked him.

"Mitch!" Shane yelled.

"What?" I said back. He just looked at me with a "your doing it now" look. "Oh. Well this is a totally different scenario." I said.

"How?"

"Well, you're not Caitlyn and I am listening to you." I defended.

"Yes it is the same and you know it. I was going to tell you that Caitlyn's mom walked out for a reason but I guess you don't want to hear." He said.

"Well of course I want to hear." I said.

"Her mom walked out on them a week ago. Because she met someone else. No note, no phone call, she just left, took everything she owned with her. She even took Caitlyn's cat Izzy because she bought it, not Caitlyn or her dad." He said.

"Oh my god, I had no idea. I feel so bad. I need to go talk to her." I said getting up to go to Caitlyn's house.

"Don't bother."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't talk to anyone, not me or you. The only person she talks to is Nate and barely him." He said.

"Well I need to talk to her. Call Nate he needs to get here so he can come with us. I need to fix things." About a half an hour later Nate and Jason knocked on the door and lucky for us there were no screaming fans because they came in a disguised car and in all black.

"What's up, I got your call." Nate said.

"I need your help. Caitlyn is so depressed and it's all my fault." I said.

"Mitch, most of it is not your fault. She is mostly upset about the cat." Nate said. I paused then looked at him and said

"Wait so she is more upset about losing the cat than her best friend?"

"No! I meant she is most worried about the cat because she knows you'll be okay with Shane." He said.

"Exaclty so that's why we are going to find Izzy and bring him home." I said.

"Mitch, that sounds awesome but we have no idea where her mom went and we have to film today and tomorrow." Shane said.

"Well we'll post pone shooting for a couple of days and find her cat. We'll get as much info about her mom as we can and we'll send Nate over to talk to Caitlyn." I said.

"Wow. Your good. Almost as good as chocolate covered strawberries." Jason said.

"Ignoring that comment," Nate said, "I'll head over to Caitlyn's and Mitchie you think of as much as you can about her mom.

About 2 hours later Me, Jason, and Shane were talking about everything that we knew about her mom. So far we came up with her maiden name is Stacey, her parents live on Deer Valley Dr., and that she has Izzy. When Nate came back at like 10 o'clock he told us she left with the money, the cat, and the only thing she said when she left was Mr. Cat and her would be happy together.

"Okay, she has problems. Mr. Cat and her? What the heck?" Jason said. Oh my God. I knew where she was. I knew where Mrs. Lake went, but I never would have guessed it, if it weren't for Mr. Cat.


	20. 20 Juliet

**Chapter 19**

"Oh. My. God. No. It can't be." I said in shock.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Shane asked me. I was sitting on the couch in shock because I can't believe her mom did it.

"Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"Hold on. I got this. Michelle Juliet Torres!" Jason said. I looked up and looked at Jason and said,

"How did you know my middle name is Juliet?" I asked him.

"Nate told me." He said.

"Nate how did you know?" I asked him.

"Caitlyn. She said that was your middle name and that her and her mom used to call you it." He said.

"Oh, well I used to go by it but now I don't." I said.

"Anyway, Mitchie why did you go all freaky on us before?" Nate asked

"I know where Mrs. Lake went." I said.

"Where?!" They all said once.

"Mr. Cat's Breeding Service." I said.

"Mitch I'm confused. What does a breeding service have to do with Caitlyn's mom?" Shane asked.

"No, you don't get it. When they bought Izzy I was with them. Me and Caitlyn were 10 years old. When we found Izzy Caitlyn had to go to the bathroom. I stayed with Mrs. Lake while she went. I was pretending not to listen to them but I was listening. She told "Mr. Cat" that she had fun with him the other night and other stuff about being together. Then when she went to pay for Izzy she said she stole the money from Caitlyn's savings." I said.

"Wait so the cat really belongs to Caitlyn?" Nate asked

"Yes." I said

"Well how come you never told Caitlyn about this?" Shane asked me.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her or their relationship."

"Well where are they?" Jason asked. We all looked at him because I had said that in the first place.

"Anyway, we need Henry to come with us." I said.

"Why?" Shane asked us.

"First off, you, Connect 3, are famous, and second it's in a bad part of town." Just then Henry came in my front door. "Henry? Where did you come from?"

"You didn't think I would leave you four unprotected did you?" He said.

"Of course not." I said. "Let's go." The five of us got into the SUV with Henry driving. We drove to the part of town called Woodley County which was a bad part of town. We were driving down a street and I saw the house.

"Stop! That's it." Henry pulled the car over and came to a stop.

"That's where we have to go?" Jason asked staring at the run down shack. It was a small wooden house with boards on the windows and black bars over the front door. The side of the house had graffiti and had stuff written all over it.

"Are you sure? Because I mean we can keep going and,"

No, this is it. I'm sure of it." I said.

"Well then what do we do when we get inside?" Henry asked.

"That part I'm not sure of. But I might have a plan. When we knock on the door Mrs. Lake will probably slam the door in our face so if that's the case then Henry will say he has to come in so she will let us in. Then if they do let us we explain everything and if they try to do anything wrong or deny it we take the cat and run. That basically it." I said.

"So we're stealing?" Nate asked.

"No we are taking back what is rightfully Caitlyn's." I said.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." They said. The five of us got out and went up the front porch steps. When we got up to the door Henry knocked and we heard someone open a lock.

"Who's there?" We heard a man said.

"Mitchie." I said.

"Who?" I heard Mrs. Lake say.

"Juliet!" I said louder. When I said Juliet that's when she opened the door. She was standing behind a man who was Mr. Cat. I looked at the man first at his shoes then at his face and was in complete and utter shock. I whispered,

"Dad?"


	21. 21 Dad

**Chapter 20**

"Dad?" I whispered in shock.

"Oh my God." He said then slammed the door in my face.

"Dad?" I said a little louder. Then it hit me. "Dad! Dad!" I said running up to the door and banging on it.

"Mitchie what's going on?" Shane taking my arm and pulling me back from the door.

"That's my dad! I know it is." I ran back to the door once again, "Dad!"

"Mitch I thought your dad was dead?" Shane said.

"He is! Or at least we thought he was! Dad!" I said banging on the door.

I didn't know how to feel. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I felt like I had just seen a ghost, like my feet were suddenly cemented to the floor because I could not move. My brain was yelling things telling me that it was my dad because I know him, while my heart whispered he is dead. Unfortunately I believed my brain. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to go back in time and never let this moment happen again. It felt like a knife had been stuck in my back or a large stone dropped on my heart. The wind was knocked out of me and I could not breathe, for I had just seen my dead father in human form.

Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. "Mitchie, if that really is your dad how come you didn't recognize him when you were here before?" Shane asked. Everyone else was silent.

"I was ten," I said balling, "My mom didn't talk to me or show me pictures of my dad until I was at least 12 or 13." I started crying more, "Why would he do this to us?" At that moment Shane pulled me in for a tight hug. I balled into his chest. My tears ran down onto his shirt and he just stood there hugging me tight. The next thing I knew was Henry was knocking on the door.

"Sir, I need to come in. Open this door now!" he said in his deep, husky voice. There was no answer. In the minute Henry realized they were trying to make a break for it, he kicked down the door. I was standing at Shane's side with his arm around me. I stayed as close to him as I could. I didn't feel safe unless he was with me.

When Henry kicked the door down, he ran inside with Nate and Jason following. Shane stayed at my side and walked with me into the house. Nate and Jason split up to find my dad, or Mrs. Lake, or something, but when they came back there was nothing there.

"Nate and Jason, you go look in the backyard, I will thoroughly check the house again. Shane and Mitchie, do as you please." He said walking off toward the back of the shack. I was starting to stop crying when I looked out the window to see my dad and Mrs. Lake running under a camouflage blanket to a car nearby.

"Dad." I whispered. I quickly ran from where I was standing into the front yard and got in front of them when my dad saw me. He quickly stood up from slouching over and moved Mrs. Lake behind him. He stared at me for a minute and I stared at him. Neither one of us moved. Shane was at my side within the first minute of me being gone. Then my dad walked up to Shane and I and said,

"Mitchie, you come with us."

"She's not going anywhere." Shane said sternly.

"She is if I say so. I'm her dad; she has to listen to me."

"You were never her dad. Just some jerk who happened to create her." Shane said.

"What did you say about me?"

"I said you're a jerk."

"She comes with us." My dad said taking my arm.

"You can go to hell." Shane said. Right after my dad heard what Shane had said to him, my dad punched him in the face. Shane fell to the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"Shane!" I whimpered. My dad grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards his car. I started shouting as loud as I could because I knew eventually Henry would hear me. When I was about 3 feet away from his car I looked back and saw Shane right next to us and punched my dad as hard as he could in the gut then in the face. Of course my dad fell to the ground. When my dad hit the ground Henry was at our side along with Nate and Jason. Henry picked up my dad and put him in the back of his car. By then Mrs. Lake had fled to somewhere unknown.

"I will take your dad to the police. Jason you drive home." Henry said.

"Wait, doesn't Shane need to go to the hospital?" I said.

"No, I'm fine. I'll live" He said. Henry got in his car and drove off with my dad. The four of us got into the car and when I got in I realized we never got Izzy.

"I can't believe after all of that, we never got the cat." I said disappointed.

"You mean this cat?" Nate said pulling Izzy out of a black bag.

"IZZY!" I said. "How did you find him?" I asked him.

"In the back room. That's why we couldn't hear you. We were far back and trying to get Izzy to come to us that we didn't hear you shouting." Nate said.

"Thank you so much, all of you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I said petting Izzy who was asleep in my lap.

"I think we know." Jason said turning around smiling at Shane and Nate.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"We know how you are going to repay us." Nate said.

"How?"

"By coming on tour with us. You can be our opening act." Shane said. I was speechless.

"Well what do you say?" Jason asked.

"I… I umm, I…" I was too speechless to talk, even though I was certain of my answer.


	22. 22 Birthday

**Chapter 21**

It was our last week of filming and everyone was sad. I was a little more excited than the rest of them because Shane was still my boyfriend and I am going on tour with Connect Three this summer. The other reason I was excited was because Shane was staying in town for two more weeks to work out the details of the tour and he just wanted to be with me. It was Monday and I wasn't upset to go to school that day because it was my birthday. I turned 17 on April 31st and it was the start of our last week of filming.

When I walked into school lots of people gave me cookies and brownies. You're probably wondering why but at my school everyone gives out cookies and brownies when its someone's birthday just to be nice. Anyway, some people gave them to me even if I didn't know them. I was getting a lot of attention like this lately. When I walk down the street people ask me for my autograph or people just look really excited if they see me on the street. I think I was handed about 35 plated of cookies or brownies. I was so happy. I went to my first class and sat down next to my friend Cari who sat in between me and Caitlyn. We had assigned seats but ever since I have sat next to Cari, Cari, Caitlyn, and I have become really close friends.

Since I was becoming famous some girls tried really hard to be my friend but I was sticking with the friends I already had. Other times girls were jealous and ignored me like I was a dork because they wanted Shane as their boyfriend. Also some girls just didn't like me, which I don't know why. Overall no matter what happened Caitlyn was always at my side.

Caitlyn and I did make up. Actually let me relive that day….

_FLASHBACK: _

_Nate, Jason, Shane, and I were driving home from my dad's incident. When we pulled into my driveway we parked the car and walked over to Caitlyn's house. Paparazzi were following us but we tried to ignore them and Shane had his arm around me, Jason was in front of me and Nate was on the other side of me. They were all trying to make sure that no came to harm me or to even ask me questions. We all had sunglasses on and I had an old black hat on with purple converse and skinny jeans and a purple shirt. We got to Caitlyn's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door surprised because all four of us were standing there and there were paparazzi everywhere taking pictures._

"_Come in." She said quickly. We all walked in and went into her finished basement while she closed all the blinds and locked all the doors so no one would bother us. _

"_Caitlyn, I'm sorry, I know I have caught up in everything that has happened and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and you were completely right." I said._

"_Aw Mitchie I've missed you. I guess I did kind of over react with the whole Shane thing because now I know how you feel." She said winking at Nate. _

"_So are we cool?" I asked her_

"_The coolest." She said giving me a big hug. _

"_Well now that that's settled we have multiple things to share with you." Shane said._

"_Shane, why do you have a black eye?" Caitlyn said getting worried._

"_Well, he has a black eye from Mitchie's dad." Jason said._

"_Mitchie, your dad is dead." She said._

"_No he's not, he was with your mom. He was "Mr. Cat" we went looking for them and we found them and my dad tried to take me away but Shane beat him up. Oh and we also got a present for you. Close your eyes." I said. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. I pulled Izzy out of the bag and put her in her arms. _

"_IZZY!" Caitlyn screamed. "Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!" _

"_One more thing, you and Mitchie are going on tour with us." Nate said. _

"_Wait what?" Caitlyn said. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Caitlyn was in all of my classes so when we got to lunch we were siked. We walked into our cafeteria and when we got there, there was a huge curtain up around the stage which was usually open.

"What's going on?" I asked Caitlyn. She just smiled and watched the curtain. When the bell rang to start lunch the curtain opened to reveal Connect 3 getting ready to sing.

"Oh no." I said, I turned to Caitlyn, "Did you know about this?" She just nodded her head and smiled. All the girls screamed when the curtain opened and they all ran to the stage.

"How is Saint Monica's Academy doing today?" Shane yelled. The crowd screamed. "Well before I start singing I have to invite someone special up here to help and it happens to be her birthday." Shane said smiling at me. I just stared back at him with a small smile on my face. "So Mitchie Torres, get on up here!" He shouted. I took a deep breath and stood up. Caitlyn got up with me and I looked at her confused.

"Hey, who do you think is playing the piano? Besides I have to practice for the tour." She said smiling. We haven't told anyone besides our families about the tour but there were rumors going around and I had to ignore all of them. We got up on stage and sang "On the line" when we got done lunch still had 40 minutes left and I was starving. After the song I turned to Shane and said

"Shane I'm starving, I have to eat."

"I know, come with us." He said. The five of us walked off stage and went into a room off the cafeteria that was usually where the teachers ate lunch and inside there was lots of cheese burgers, pizzas, sandwiches, pop, water, and desserts. The room had windows in it so I could see the food before we got there. I got so excited. I remembered Cari who sits at out lunch table and she would be all alone.

"Shane, can I umm, invite someone else to come in with us?" I asked him.

"Sure…" he started to whisper, "not some crazed fan."

"I know." I ran back up to stage and I couldn't see Cari anywhere. I grabbed the microphone and said, "Cari, Cari Reed, where are you?" I saw her stand up and I jumped off the stage and ran over to her.

"What's up?" she said.

"Come on, your having lunch with us." I said taking her hand.

"who is us?" She asked me.

"Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and I." I said.

"YAY!" She squealed and jumped up and down. We both went into the teacher's lunch area ready for a really fun lunch.


	23. 23 Presents

**Chapter 22**

"Do I look okay? Oh my gosh I can't wait to meet them! Eeeppp!" Cari squealed. I stopped her and turned her to face me.

"Cari, please, if you're going to act this way I won't let you come in. Now you need to be calm. There just regular guys, just like any other guy." I explained.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said taking a deep breath. I put my arm through her arm and we trotted over to the lunchroom.

I opened the door and she walked in. I followed her in and she waited until I closed the door to even wave. Then she turned and gave me a panic looked to give me a hint to introduce her.

"Oh, guys, this is Cari, Cari this is Shane, Nate, and Jason." I said.

"Hey." Shane said and waved.

"Hey Cari!" Nate said.

"Yo what up Cari?" Jason shouted.

"That's Jason, he tries to be funny, but fails." I said smirking at him and everyone but Jason laughed.

"Hey, from my defense you guys have no sense of humor." Jason said. We all laughed. Cari went and sat down next to Jason and I went down and sat down next to Shane and Caitlyn. Nate and Caitlyn started some random small talk and so did Cari and Jason. I turned to Shane,

"You are unbelievable." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" He smirked in a sarcastic tone.

"This, the song, the food, the lunch, everything all for my birthday." I said.

"It's your birthday? Hmm, what a coincidence." He said again in a sarcastic tone. I pushed him slightly for trying to be funny and then the door opened and everyone looked up. Henry walked in and Cari looked frightened for a minute.

"Cari, this is Henry, our body guard." I said. "Henry this is Cari, the newest member of our family." I said.

"Hi Cari, I'll be outside blocking the door." He said walking out.

"Why does he need to block the door?" Cari asked.

"Umm, Cari, look." Caitlyn said pointing towards the windows from the cafeteria into our room. There were about 20-30 girls gazing in the window, some were just gazing in, some were jumping up and down, some were waving and trying to get our attention and just about all of them were taking pictures of us.

"Oh wow, I look terrible." Cari said.

"Cari, look around, we all do." I said. I grabbed a piece of pizza that was on the table and stood up to get a drink when Shane offered to get me one. He grabbed one for me and Caitlyn. Cari was kind of shy but not with Jason. Jason was the only one she was talking to. When Shane came back he came back with two drinks and three presents. He gave me and Caitlyn the drinks and sat the presents down in front of me.

"Oh no, what are these?" I asked him.

"Presents from me, Caitlyn and Nate, and Jason." Shane said. He handed me the one from Jason and I opened it and it was a joke book. Obviously it was a gag gift.

"Speaking of sense of humor, you might need this since your hanging out with me now." Jason joked.

"Thanks, it's just what I needed. Haha" I laughed. Shane handed me Caitlyn and Nate's gift and I gently opened the paper and found a silver necklace with a guitar pick and mini microphone on it. On the back of the pick it was engraved "To Mitchie, Keep on Rocking"

"Aw thanks you guys! It's perfect!" I said. Shane helped me put it on and then handed me the last box. It was the smallest of the boxes so I took it gently. I quickly opened the wrapping and I pulled out a key ring with a key on it.

"Is this what I think it is?  
"Yup, that is your very own car key." He said.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Are you serious? You got me a car? Thank you!" I said hugging Shane tight. I looked over my shoulder and the girls looked jealous. I didn't care.

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling.

"Shane you didn't have to get me a car, it costs so much."

"Mitchie, I'm Shane Gray, money is not a worry." He said. I couldn't meet think of anything to say but thank you. It was time to go to our last class after lunch so I had to say goodbye to Shane but only for an hour or two until we went to the set. They walked out of the room and I went back to class. The entire walk to my class everyone was asking me and Caitlyn questions and just trying to walk with us.

I wore the necklace Nate and Caitlyn gave to me and everyone wanted to see it. When I started getting all this attention I liked it but now I didn't like it. People were trying to be my friend and I never got any privacy. I had to tell Shane something and Caitlyn something that I didn't know how they would take it.

After school I got in the car that took me to the set. The whole ride I couldn't stop thinking about what I had decided and how I was going to tell them. When we got to set, as usual there were reporters everywhere. We finally made it into the warehouse and Caitlyn and Shane were waiting for me. I got into hair and makeup and went to set. When Caitlyn and Shane were both near me I braced myself and said,

"I'm dropping out of high school."


	24. 24 Sister in my mind

**Chapter 23**

"What? No you can't Mitchie. Is this about all those reporters outside? Mitchie wherever you go there going to follow you. You can't just leave me here alone." Caitlyn said franticly.

"Cat, I'm not leaving you for anything." I said quickly.

"Then what are you doing? Running away from your problems?" She snapped back.

"No, I'm facing them head on." The both looked at me rather confused. "I'm moving to L.A." I said softly. Cat (Caitlyn) started to get teary eyed.

"What?" Was the only word she spoke. She turned to Shane and he gave her a hug.

"Cat, your coming with me." I said sweetly. She looked up at me with her eyes wet and pink from crying and said,

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom and I were talking and we decided that I wanted to continue my acting and singing career so that's why we're moving. My mom knew you would be upset so she talked to your dad and he agreed that you needed to get away from here and said he is going to be traveling every week now so you're coming with us." I said smiling.

"Wait so we will all be together?" Cat asked me.

"Yup, you, me, Shane, Nate, and Jason." I said. Both of them came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Aw! Mitchie I'm so happy! When do we leave?" Cat asked me.

"The same day Shane does. We actually scheduled the same flight as him." I said.

"You must have had this planned out for awhile." Shane said.

"Only about a month." I said sarcastically.

"Mitchie, I'm so excited! This is a dream come true!" She said. She hugged me and held me.

"I know. It is for me too." I said smiling and hugging my sister-in my mind.

**HEY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE EXAMS THIS WEEK AND I GAURNTEE THAT I WILL WRITE WAY MORE OVER THE SUMMER! BY THE WAY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! I PROMISE! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED MORE REIVEWS! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	25. Maybe Dreaming Isn't Crazy

**Chapter 24**

The next week was a blur. I didn't have to go to school and neither did Cat because we both dropped out, well not drop out we are transferring. So I stayed home, chilled with Cat, Shane, Jason, and Nate just about every day. One day we would watch a movie, another day we would play a game, and some days we just hung out and ordered a pizza. Shane and I finished filming the first day of that week and we had a huge party to celebrate the end. The premier for it was not for 3 weeks and I was so excited to move to LA.

The day came for us to leave with Cat and Shane to start our new life. We had already sold our house and it wasn't that hard because it was a nice house. Caitlyn said her goodbyes to her friends and to her dad and got in our SUV. Henry was driving us to the airport. The airport was about a 10 minute drive but it felt like it took forever. When we got to the airport 2 more security guards met us since we had about 3 famous people and 2 soon to be famous people in one place. They helped us get to and through security and got our bags checked.

We boarded the plane and we were in first class, thank god, and we took our seats. I was next to Caitlyn, Shane was next to Nate, Jason was by himself and Henry was next to my mom. When the plane started to take off I took one look back at my little town in Ohio and thought

"_Maybe dreaming isn't crazy" _

**THE END**

**OKAY SHORT ENDING I KNOW BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. SEND ME A MESSAGE OR LEAVE ME A COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE SEQUEL! **


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys! I know you all want the sequel to come out but until then I am making a youtube series about this story. So the two main character are still Demi and Joe but their names changed and Selena play Caitlyn but her name is April and Miley play Tess. I want you all to watch it and then comment on here and there. If you have idea for the sequel let me know ASAP! The person who comments first on my video will get to have a part in the sequel! Go comment!

It's on 17againlover4ever's page and its called Please Be Mine (Jemi and Nelena Story)

Ht tp :/ /w ww .y ou tu be .c om /w at ch ?v =Z ev Km IA 9s eY (Delete spaces every two letters!


	27. SEQEUL!

Hey everyone! If you don't know the sequel is up! It's called Maybe Dreaming Isn't Crazy Sequel. Real creative right? Anyway there are about 11 chapters now but the thing is I haven't gotten many reviews and I feel discouraged so I would love it if you all reviewed it as much as this story. Also I need ideas for what should happen in that story. So what are you waiting for? GO READ THE SEQUEL!

~Jill~


End file.
